Plis, Notis Abang, Neng!
by Gia-XY
Summary: Perjuangan seorang murid malas bernama Kiryuu Kyousuke ketika mendapat kesempatan untuk mendekati gebetannya./ YUUSEI, NOTIS GUEH!/ YUUSEI, PLIS! NOTIS GUEH!/ Bahasa sangat sehari-hari. Genderbending. Sedikit crossover.


**Plis, Notis Abang, Neng!**

 **.**

 **By:** Gia-XY

 **.**

 **Summary:**

Perjuangan seorang murid malas bernama Kiryuu Kyousuke ketika mendapat kesempatan untuk mendekati gebetannya./ _YUUSEI, NOTIS GUEH!_ / _YUUSEI, PLIS! NOTIS GUEH!_ /

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_ © Takahashi Kazuki, Masahi Satou, Masahiro Hikokubu

 **.**

 **Warning:**

AU, genderbending, OOC (BANGET), bahasa antara santai dan setengah santai, beberapa istilah asing dan gaul, mungkin ada kesalahan pengetikan, krisis kosakata, DLDR, dll.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hal yang paling Kiryuu Kyousuke benci adalah mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Hampir setiap saat—atau mungkin memang setiap saat—Kyousuke mengabaikan tugas-tugas yang diberikan guru untuk dikerjakan di rumah. Ketika akan dihukum, Kyousuke malah dengan santai—kurang ajar—nya lebih dulu berkata, "Bu, saya keluar kelas 'aja. Daripada saya bikin Ibu risi di kelas. Lagian saya gak bikin PR." Kalau gurunya pria, tentu diganti dengan panggilan "Bapak".

Oh, ya, memang bukan hanya pekerjaan rumah, BELAJAR DI SEKOLAH pun dia MALAS. Jika pelajaran yang berlangsung bukan pelajaran yang diminati Kyousuke, dia pasti akan dengan sangat senang hati menggunakan jam pelajaran untuk menggambar tidak jelas di atas kertas. Kadang, dia juga menulis kisah cinta imajinatifnya dengan Sang Dewi puajaan—taksirannya. Atau parahnya, menulis diari—curhatan—soal cintanya yang tidak di- _notice_ - _notice_ oleh Si _Gebetan_. Aduh, kasihan, sih, sebenarnya. Sahabat Kyousuke—Crow Hogan—sampai merasa miris melihat sahabatnya dari bangku tempat Crow duduk dan mengikuti pelajaan dengan baik. Kesannya Kyousuke, tuh, jomblo banget, suram banget, galau banget, _hopeless_ banget— _okay_ , cukup. Nanti nancap.

Namun, suatu ketika, datanglah kesempatan untuk Kyousuke setelah kisah cinta miris berkepanjangannya. Sepertinya dewa kasihan pada ketidakberuntungannya sampai kesempatan indah ini datang.

Masalahnya …, kesempatan itu datang sepaket dengan cobaan ….

"Sepuluh nomor semuanya salah. Hapus."

Kyousuke yang berdiri di atas karpet merah halus kamarnya sambil menumpukan tangannya di atas meja belajar hanya bisa memasang ekspresi ingin berteriak di wajahnya.

Dengan seenaknya, seorang gadis berambut hitam kelam dengan beberapa garis kuning yang tadi berbicara menyodorkan buku latihan Kyousuke dengan keadaan terbuka—yang tentunya diambil balik dengan tangan gemetaran saking sedihnya Si Penerima.

Setelah Kyousuke mengambil kembali bukunya, gadis itu dengan cueknya mengambil komik yang sebelum ini diletakkan terbalik dengan keadaan terbuka dan kembali membaca isinya. Sungguh, Kyousuke ingin menangis dan berteriak rasanya.

Lalu, apa yang sebenarnya sedang dilakukan kedua insan itu? Jawabannya mudah sekali. Seharusnya sudah banyak yang bisa menebak. Fudou Yuusei—Sang Gadis yang sedang memasang wajah teflonnya sambil membaca komik _shounen_ di tangannya—sedang memberikan privat khusus untuk Kyousuke.

Eh! Tunggu! Jangan salah, ya! Yuusei memberi privat khusus bukannya karena ia mau. Ini perintah guru. Karena Kyousuke nilainya jeblok terus akibat malas-malasan di kelas, Yuusei—selaku ketua kelas Kyousuke yang selalu setia untuk mendapat peringkat pertama pada setiap UTS, UAS, UKK, dan nilai akhirnya dari SD sampai sekarang, SMA tingkat pertama—diberi titah oleh wali kelas mereka untuk mengajari Kyousuke. Dengan diiming-imingi nilai tambahan untuk pelajaran Sosiologi—pelajaran kelemahan Yuusei—Yuusei yang mata nilaian jelas langsung menerima.

Betapa sedihnya Kyousuke saat menngetahui Yuusei menerima tawaran Pak Guru untuk mengajarinya hanya demi nilai. Malahan, katanya Yuusei benar-benar lupa ada murid malas dan kurang ajar bernama Kiryuu Kyousuke sampai hari Yuusei dititahkan untuk membantu meningkatkan nilai Kyousuke. Padahal, hampir srtiap hari nama Kyousuke disebut di kelas oleh guru-guru yang murka. Apalah Kyousuke di mata Yuusei. Kecoa? Tolong, Kyousuke lebih tinggi dari kecoa, jangan anggap kecoa, dong, Yuus! Jerapah atau kuda 'gitu setidaknya! 'Kan, lebih kelihatan!

 _YUUSEI!_ _NOTIS_ _GUEH_ _!_ Ingin rasanya Kyousuke berteriak begitu, tetapi dia masih punya harga diri. Mending sabar menunggu sembari melajukan pendekatan terselubung daripada bertingkah bak cowok caper dan ngejarin Yuusei. Mending tunggu Yuusei klepek-klepek, baru serang langsung. Masalahnya, memangnya Yuusei bisa klepek-klepek? Bisa senyumin Kyousuke saja sudah anugerah besar untuk Si Pria berambut biru es.

"Yuus, ayolah. Ajarin gue. Jangan baca komik aja." _Duduknya nyantai banget gitu lagi di kasur gue …. Agaknya, yang lu_ _dudukin_ _itu bukan kasur cowok yang punya potensial jadi pacar lu …. Hiks …._

Betapa mirisnya dirimu, Nak Kyousuke. Bahkan, saudara sekaligus kakak kelasmu dan ketua OSIS-mu di sekolah—Anthony Bruno Borrelli—saja lebih sukses dalam pendekatannya dengan Yuusei. Sampai-sampai Yuusei dan Anthony—atau biasa dipanggil Antinomy atau Bruno—tadi mengobrol lima menit dulu sebelum masuk kamar Kyousuke saat Yuusei datang. Rasanya hati Kyousuke hancur melihat kedekatan Yuusei dan kakaknya.

"Hng, nanti. Coba kerjakan lagi. Kalau benar, baru aku ajari." Yuusei menyahut cuek. Aduh, memang anak sopan. Bicaranya aja pakai aku-kamu. Yah, walau sifatnya agak amit-amit.

Tunggu …, gak salah, tuh, kalimat? Di mana-mana orang pasti bilangnya "kalau salah, baru aku ajari." Kenapa Yuusei malah kebalik?

 _KALAU 'GINI, MAH, GUE GAK AKAN DIAJARIN DIA! ADUH, NENG YUUSEI! APALAH SALAH ABANG PADAMU!_ Kyousuke berteriak miris dalam hatinya. Hah, apa salah Kyousuke? Kalau Crow dan Jack yang ditanyain, pasti jawabnya "banyak".

Dewa, sebenarnya Anda niat, tidak, sih, memberi Kyousuke kesempatan untuk melakukan pendekatan? Kok, setengah-setengah begitu?

"Yuus, lu udah suruh gue hapus jawaban gue sampe sepuluh kali. Ayolah, ajarin. Kalau lu nunggu gue sampe bener, sampe kita mati bareng dan dikubur di kuburan yang sama juga gak akan bener, deh!" Kyousuke tampaknya sudah stres tingkat tinggi. Lihat saja, dia sampai nekat ngasih kode ke Yuusei gitu. Yah, maksud di kalimat terakhirnya itu adalah, "Mending kita mati bareng daripada lu gak _notice_ gue dan suruh gue pacaran sama pelajaran-pelajaran nista ini."

Akhirnya, Yuusei menutup komik yang dibacanya dan meletakkannya di atas kasur Kyousuke yang didudukinya. Oh, ternyata kode Kyousuke ada efeknya, ya?

"Kiryuu, tutup buku itu. Kita main kartu 'aja." Jawab Yuusei dengan wajah teflonnya. Kyousuke terdiam sejenak dengan wajah bingung. Hah? Main kartu? Tunggu, Yuusei nyerah ngajarin dia? OH! BAGUS! AKHIRNYA DIA DAPAT KESEMPATAN UNTUK PENDEKATAN—

"Kalau Kiryuu kalah, soalnya kutambah."

—atau tidak …?

 _YUUSEI,_ _PLIS_ _!_ NOTIS _GUE!_

 **~XxX~**

"Aku menang 3-2. Jadi, soalnya kutambah jadi dua puluh. Gak apa, 'kan, Kiryuu?" Yuusei bertanya sambil menatap langsung sepasang manik keemasan Kyousuke dengan sepasang manik biru lautnya. Kyousuke tertunduk pasrah melihat kartu-kartu remi yang berserakan di atas karpet. Yuusei memang paling tega pada dirinya …. DIA PASTI TAHU KYOUSUKE TIDAK AKAN BISA MENOLAK KALAU MATANYA DITATAP LANGSUNG OLEH YUUSEI BEGITU!

"Yuusei, salah gue apa …? Kenapa lu gak mau ngajarin gue …? KENAPA LU TAMBAH SOAL GUE MULU HOBINYA?!" Kyousuke menahan tangisan pilunya. Ia menatap Yuusei, meminta belas kasihan. Sayangnya, Yuusei yang otaknya kelewat parah soal peka pasti tidak akan sadar akan permintaan belas kasihan oleh Kyousuke. Aduh, lebay, padahal baru sekali Yuusei menambah soalnya.

"Habis, Kiryuu aneh. Itu buku pelajaran masih bagus-bagus di rak kayaknya sama sekali gak pernah dibuka. Di sekolah aja cuma dipejengin di tas. Kasihan, 'kan? Lebih baik Kiryuu coba buka dulu, pahamin isinya sendiri, baru kerjakan. Kalau sudah dilakukan dan masih tidak bisa, baru aku ajarin." Yuusei menjawab dengan polosnya. Kyousuke membisu, begitu pula dengan Yuusei yang kembali beranjak ke atas kasur dan membaca komik yang tadi ditinggalkannya.

Sepasang mata keemasan Kyousuke menatap Yuusei dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Tunggu! Jadi, semuanya cuma karena Kyousuke tidak buka buku?

"... Yuus, tega lu sama gue …. LU SURUH GUE NOTIS ITU BUKU SEMENTARA LU GAK MAU NOTIS GUE?! JADI, LU CUMA MAU SAMA GUE KALAU GUE UDAH BERUSAHA MAHAMIN SI BUKU DAN GAK PAHAM-PAHAM JUGA SAMPAI _ENDING_?! OKEH, GUE LAKUIN!" Kyoysuke buru-buru berjalan ke arah rak sambil mengentak-entakkan kakinya, kemudian asal mengambil satu buku. Yuusei yang kaget dengan suara kencang Kyousuke—dan, bodohnya, Yuusei masih tidak sadar dengan kodenya Kyousuke—menatapi Kyousuke heran.

Sementara itu, Kyousuke menatapi buku di tangannya. Tatapannya garang, seakan mengajak buku di tangannya berperang. Setelah itu, Kyousuke asal membuka halaman awal buku sampai halaman terakhir dengan cara menekan ujung _cover_ buku sampai _cover_ buku tersebut lepas dari tekanan jempolnya. Halaman berikutnya tertekan jempolnya sampai halaman tersebut lepas dari tekanan jempol Kyousuke, dan hal yang sama kembali terjadi pada halaman selanjutnya sampai halaman terakhir dan tak ada halaman yang bisa ditekan lagi.

Kyousuke kembali menoleh ke arah Yuusei yang menatapnya tidak mengerti sambil memamerkan buku Fisika di tangannya.

"'Udah, nih, Yuus! Sekarang, sini lompat ke pelukan Abang! Abang udah gak tahan sama mantan Abang!" Kyousuke merentangkan kedua lengannya, berharap adegan-adegan sinetron di mana Yuusei berlari ke dalam pelukannya terjadi di kamar itu. Mantan apanya? Itu buku saja hanya dipegang sebentar tanpa dibaca isinya. Lagipula, maksudnya Yuusei, 'kan, bukan begitu. Emang sinting Si Kyousuke.

Kyousuke, sadar, dong. Yuusei gak akan _notice_ kamu walau kamu kasih kode keras begitu. Entah Kyousuke yang kelewat goblok atau Yuusei yang kelewat polos.

"Kiryuu, bukunya harusnya dibaca, bukan asal dibuka begitu. Pantas 'aja nilaimu jeblok, belajarnya 'aja begitu caranya."

 _JLEB!_

Kurang apa penderitaan Kyousuke? Sudah tidak di- _notice_ gebetan entah keberapa kalinya, dikatai pula. Miris.

Kyousuke pun dengan tidak elitnya duduk memojok di sudut kamar, masih harap-harap Yuusei akan peduli.

"Oh, iya, aku sampai lupa. Aku mau tanya, Kiryuu." Mendadak, aura suram di sekitar Kyousuke langsung tersapu, terganti dengan aura bling-bling. Kyousuke langsung berdiri dan berlari ke arah Yuusei. Digenggamnya kedua tangan Yuusei.

"Iyah, apa, Neng? Buat Eneng, mah, apa, sih, yang enggak? Semua pertanyaan Eneng bakal Abang jawab! Mau tanya apa? Eneng mau nanya apa Abang masih _single_? Masih, Neng! Kalau Enang mau sama Abang, Abang gak akan duain Eneng—"

"Kiryuu punya foto Crow dan Jack, gak? Cuma berdua." Sebekum Kyousuke menyelesaikan pendekatannya, Yuusei langsung memotong dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Kyousuke refleks memasang wajah heran tanpa sempat kecewa karena ucapannya dipotong. Tangannya refleks melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan halus Yuusei perlahan—mau sekalian lama-lamain pegangan 'gitu maksudnya.

Hah? Foto Crow dan Jack? Cuma berdua pula. Untuk apa? Kenapa harus hanya berdua? Memang tidak boleh kalau Kyousuke nyempil di tengah?

"Er ..., kenapa memanganya? Kalau fotonya ada gue juga, banyak. Kalau mereka cuma berdua, kayaknya sedikit. Crow itu ogah banget kalau disuruh foto cuma berdua sama Jack. Tahu sendiri mereka kayak apa. Deket dikit, berantem, Crow sensian. 'Gimana kalau Abang kasih foto yang ada Abangnya ju—"

"GAK! JANGAN! GAK MAU! MAUNYA YANG MEREKA CUMA BERDUA! GAK BOLEH ADA NYAMUK!" Yuusei langsung buru-buru menolak, sampai BERTERIAK. Iya, Yuusei yang jarang bicara kencang sampai BERTERIAK. Kyousuke jelas kaget.

Sebenarnya kenapa, sih? Kenapa Yuusei maunya foto Crow dan Jack hanya berdua? Kyoysuke sampai dikatai nyamuk pula! Untung Kyousuke masih bisa menahan dirinya agar tidak meraung kecewa.

Tunguu …. Ja-jangan-jangan …. YUUSEI SEDANG NAKSIR MEREKA DAN GALAU HARUS PILIH YANG MANA?! ATAU DIA MAU _THREESOME_?! TERNYATA YUUSEI, TUH, ORANGNYA KAYAK BEGITU?!

"… Yuusei …, tega kamu sama Abang …. Kenapa, Yuusei …? Kenapaaaa?! Kenapa kamu maunya—"

"Kenapa tanya lagi, Kiryuu? Mereka itu manis." Yuusei berucap dengan penuh semangat, walau wajah masih sedatar teflon. Kyousuke _blank_ sejenak. Apa? Manis?

"Crow tipe keibuan yang peduli pada anak-anak, tetapi jadi liar kalau bersama Jack. Jack sendiri dikejar-kejar wanita, namun tidak mau menggubris mereka. Dia sepertinya selalu berulah biar Crow kesal dan mengomelinya. Mereka manis, 'kan? Potensial sekali."

….

….

….

… Potensial …?

… _Seriously …?_

"Yuusei …, kau … _fujoshi_ …?"

Satu anggukan yang membuat lubang di antara dunia Kyouseke dan dunia Yuusei semakin lebar.

… Pasti akan sangat lama membangun jembatan untuk bisa sampai ke dunia Yuusei …. Udah gak peka, polos banget pula. Begitu gak polos, ternyata gak polosnya ekstrim.

 _Ya, ampun ... Neng Yuusei ... Abang rela …, Abang rela …, ABANG RELA_ _HOMOIN_ _KEDUA SOHIB ABANG HANYA UNTUK KAMU! MAKANYA,_ _NOTIS_ _ABANG, DOOOOOOONG!_

... Hanya makhluk halus yang berniat menghalangi kisah cinta Kyousukelah yang dapat mendengar teriakan pilu hati Kiryuu Kyousuke siang itu ...

Semoga kamu segera di- _notice_ , ya, Kyousuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Side Notes:**

Gebetan: Orang yang diincar untuk menjadi pacar.

 _Shounen_ : _Genre manga_ / _anime_ untuk laki-laki.

 _Notice_ /Notis: Sadar, menyadari.

Lebay: Berlebihan.

Bling-bling: Berkilauan.

 _Fujoshi_ : Perempuan yang suka _yaoi_ alias homo dalam dunia fiksi. Tapi kebanyakan yang suka homo dunia nyata juga disebutnya _fujoshi_.

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Berakhir dengan tidak elitnya. Iya, ini udah _end_. Jangan kaget begitu.

Tapi, kalau mau _omake_ alias _extra_ , ada, kok, di bawah. Tetapi, ada sedikit _crossover_ dengan _fandom_ lain. Tetapi, karena cuma sebut beberapa saja, saya gak memasukkan fanfiksi ini menjadi _crossover_. Selain itu, nama beberapa pengisi suara _anime_ juga disebut.

Jujur saja, saya pertamanya cuma iseng ngetik fiksi ini. Habisnya, lucu aja bayangin fiksi dengan bahasa gaul bagitu. XD

Maaf Kyousuke dan Yuusei kelewat _OOC_. Demi kebutuhan fiksi.

Maaf kalau masih ada kesalahan lain selain _OOC_ , selamat membaca _omake_ jika berminat!

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer (2):**

 _Kuroko no Basuke_ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 _Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V_ © Kazuki Takahashi  & Miyoshi Naohito

 **.**

 **~Omake~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ngomong-ngomong, suara Kiryuu mirip dengan suara Kagami Taiga dari _Kuroko no Basuke_. Maksudku, suaranya Ono Yuuki." Mendengar ucapan Yuusei, Kyousuke yang dipaksa mengerjakan latihan tambahan tentu mendadak langsung cerah hatinya. Ampun, suara Kyousuke dipuji mirip _seiyuu anime_ , loh! Masa tidak bangga?! Walau kisah cinta masih tak berbalas, ia dipuji gebetannya!

… Tetapi, kok, perasaan Kyousuke tidak enak, ya …? Eh, tunggu …, ternyata Yuusei bukan cuma suka baca komik Jepang alias _manga_ , tetapi juga nonton _anime_ alias kartun Jepang ….

"Oh, kalau tidak salah ingat, suara Yuuya-san juga mirip dengan suara Kuroko Tetsuya, pemeran utama _Kuroko no Basuke_ yang menempel terus seperti perangko dengan Kagami. Cempreng-cempreng cowok manis begitu, mirip suaranya Ono Kenshou." Sebentar, coba Kyousuke ingat …. Apa yang dimaksud Yuusei adalah Sakaki Yuuya, adik kelas yang berada dua tahun di bawah mereka …? Memangnya kenapa dengan gadis fenomenal itu?

Ah, iya, fenomenal. Yuuya itu suka sekali memodifikasi seragamnya dan mengganti roknya dengan celana. Penampilannya mencolok, menarik perhatian orang-orang. Belum lagi wajah manisnya. Sekilas dilihat, orang bisa bingung Yuuya itu wanita atau lelaki. Bahkan, nama Yuuya—yang sebenarnya masih 2 SMP—dikenal sampai ke angkatan di atas Kyousuke.

"Yuuya _-san_ memang wanita, sih …. Tetapi, sepertinya manis kalau didandani maksimal jadi _shota_ …. Kiryuu, kenapa kamu tidak coba bikin video dengannya sekali-kali? Pasti mirip dengan KagaKuro _live action_. KagaKuro, 'kan, manis banget." Yuusei berucap dengan wajah datar. Sepasang manik birunya memancarkan kilat penuh harap. Sementara itu, Kyousuke terdiam kaget.

… Jadi …, karena ini perasaan Kyousuke tidak enak tadi …?

"YUUSEI! TEGA BANGET KAMU SAMA ABANG! ABANG, 'KAN, MAUNYA SAMA KAMU! SAMA KAMUUU!"

… Kyousuke bahkan lebih rela kedua sahabatnya dihomoi daripada ia dirinya dipasangkan dengan seorang gadis SMP tomboi yang berpotensial _cosplay_ menjadi _shota_ ….

Yuusei sendiri tampak tak paham apa maksud teriakan Kyousuke.

Demi apa pun, Yuusei …. Kapan kamu mau—bisa— _notice_ Kyousuke?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Side Notes (2):**

 _Seiyuu_ : Pengisi Suara

 _-san_ : Panggilan yang ditambahkan pada akhir nama orang untuk memberi kesan hormat, wujud formalitas.

 _Shota_ : Cowok imut


End file.
